Al estilo Scorpius
by Mariangel-black
Summary: Albus y Scorpius no se llevan bien, y el jugarse bromas es algo bastante natural para ellos, claro que esto puede llegar a los extremos, ¿Que pasará cuando uno de ellos quede a cargo del otro?
1. El peor Castigo

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia Slash (relación chico/chico) es decir Albus/Scorpius y sino te gusta ya puedes pulsar el botón de regresar!**

**Este es un regalo para Selene2000, aunque nunca he hablado con ella la considero una escritora fenomenal... y espero volver a saber de sus geniales historias. Y-Y**

**Al Estilo Scorpius**

CAPITULO 1.

El peor castigo.

-¡Se que estás ahí jodido cabrón! ¡Abre de una buena vez te digo!

Volvió a gritar, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue la de la fría brisa de invierno. Frunció su ceño al ver que hablarle bruscamente tampoco había servido para que el idiota que estaba allí dentro se dignara a abrir la puerta, ya había comenzado a tiritar un poco por el frío que hacía, después de todo, el día 28 de Diciembre no era precisamente un clima "soportable" en Londres y el estar diez minutos bajo la nieve con tan solo una bufanda y un hechizo calefactor sobre su ropa solo podía aliviar "un poco" el frío, pero a pesar de todo esto no podía evitar que su cuerpo se sintiera temblar por un escalofrío el cual imaginaba que venía del hecho de que no podía hacer nada con sus pies fríos dentro de sus zapatos a causa de la nieve derretida. Debía darse prisa y entrar a la estúpida casa sino quería coger un resfriado. Tomó aire en sus pulmones y decidió que ese sería el último intento que haría.

-¡Jodido Malfoy! Voy a contar hasta tres y si no abres la puerta te juro que la abriré a la fuerza… - apretó más su varita para darse ánimo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sabía que el dueño se enojaría por aquello, pero también sabía que podía alegar que fue algo que "Debía" hacer, y que no lo hubiese hecho si el imbécil que estaba dentro hubiese abierto la puerta en primer lugar, así que… ¡Manos a la obra! – Uno… Dos... Tr…

Y ya tenía el hechizo en la punta de la lengua si no fuera porque una voz le detuvo.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Y se giró tan rápido ante aquella voz que casi hubo tropezado con sus propios pies…

Casi.

-Si intentas hacer al menos un hechizo para destruirla las medidas de protección de la casa hará que el hechizo rebote en ti, me sorprende que no hayas pensado en las consecuencias considerando de que tu padre es un auror…

El más joven vio al hombre frente a él apenado mientras aquellos ojos de un color gris platinado parecían querer traspasarle, su cabello rubio casi blanco estaba perfectamente peinado, y su porte era tan elegante que sería capaz de dejar en ridículo a un modelo. El chico se sonrojó al estar en presencia de ese hombre… considerando de que él, precisamente era el dueño de la casa a la que quería destrozar la puerta.

-Se… señor Malfoy – logró articular por fin escondiendo, casi que por acto reflejo, la varita tras de sí, como si acabaran de atraparle en un acto indebido – yo… yo solo estaba… es que él…

El rubio solo lanzó un largo suspiro resignado comprendiendo la situación ante el tartamudeo del moreno.

-No me digas… - se acercó a la puerta sacando su varita y apuntando a la puerta esta hizo un "clip" casi de inmediato, el más joven se sintió un poco ofendido porque para el otro hubiese sido algo tan fácil - es obvio que no te dejó entrar.

Y con un chirrido suave, la puerta se abrió lentamente como instándole a entrar al amplio pero oscuro corredor. El mayor le hizo un gesto elegante con la mano para que entrara.

-Los invitados primero – y una vez más el más joven se sonrojó asintiendo y entrando obediente… claro que…

_¡PLAAAAFS!_

En el tiempo de un parpadeo estaba totalmente empapado… de pie a cabeza por culpa de un agua que cayó _misteriosamente _de arriba, pero no sabía con exactitud de dónde.

"Magia, por supuesto"

Pero no le dio más tiempo para analizarlo ya que la rabia comenzó a invadirle al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a temblar sin parar…

-¡HIJO DE… - pero se paró a media frase mientras hacía una extraña mueca en su rostro, y después de algunos segundos… - A…a…a…ACHUUU!

Y exhalo por la nariz. Aquella era una clara muestra de que ya estaba cogiendo un resfriado.

-Albus… ¿estás bien?

El mayor se acercó inmediatamente mirando al joven preocupado para un segundo después hacer aparecer de la nada una manta y cubrir con él al chico que no dejaba de tiritar.

Esta vez sí que su hijo iba a tener un castigo muy serio. Había llegado demasiado lejos con sus "inocentes" bromas… como él (o los dos en realidad) las llamaba.

-¡SCORPIUS! - gritó en un tono enojado seguro que su hijo le escucharía. Ya era hora de hacer que esos niños crecieran y que ya se _aceptaran_ como los hermanastros que eran.

"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-"

Cuando el moreno llegó a su casa y no escuchó las risas de su hijo, o las conversaciones casuales provenientes del salón, supo que algo malo había ocurrido. Por un extraño y efímero momento temió que algo le hubiese pasado a su hijo y que no hubiese llegado a aquella casa, casi corrió para llegar más rápido al salón donde "deberían" estar, si todo estuviese bien.

Y cuando abrió la puerta y vio que había tres personas dentro… no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado.

Sin embargo, desde su posición podía ver que _algo, _no sabría decir qué, había pasado. Pero el hecho de que dos chicos (uno rubio y el otro moreno) estuviesen sentados en el sofá mientras que el rubio mayor les miraba con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, sin contar que su hijo estaba envuelto en una gruesa manta era una clara señal para que su instinto de auror se pusiera en alerta… Sí, definitivamente, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Ocurrió algo? – Preguntó entrando al salón y caminando al lugar en donde estaba su marido, algo le decía que había estado esperándolo para comenzar una de _esas _conversaciones… solo esperaba que no se trataran de uno de _esos _asuntos incómodos - ¿No embarazó a ninguna chica verdad?

Sin embargo la mueca que hizo el joven rubio que estaba sentado en el sillón fue respuesta suficiente a la pregunta.

-Supongo que lo preguntarás por él… - dijo señalando al moreno a su lado que le miró casi que ofendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso eh? – preguntó en un tono de advertencia dirigiéndole una mirada matadora.

-Oh… no sé que querría decir… - dijo en tono irónico – Veamos… ¿Cómo las palabras: _chica_ y _embarazo_ podrían estar relacionados _contigo_?

-Si estás hablando de las chicas de Hogwarts yo sé usar hechizos de protecc… - e iba a seguir hablando sino se hubiese acordado que estaba precisamente en una sala… con su padre… y el marido de este… los cuales por cierto le miraban de forma acusadora – digo… no es que yo los haya _usado _en _ese _sentido… solo digo que si se presentara la oportunidad sé usarl…

-Te sugiero que dejes de dar explicaciones Potter, cada vez te hundes más…

-¿Y quién quiere tu opinión Malf… A… ACHU! – otro estornudo cortó el hilo de la conversación cuando Albus tuvo que tomar un extremo de la manta con la que se cubría y limpió el hilo de moco que se había escapado de su nariz.

Scorpius tan solo le miró con una mueca de desagrado ante el gesto.

-Por tu bien, espero que sí estés usando esos hechizos de protección Albus – habló el padre del chico a un _algo _sonrojado Albus Potter, "¿quién diría que su hijo _supuestamente_ inocente ya tendría no sabía cuantas aventuras en Hogwarts, y no precisamente de las que él vivió en su época de colegio?"

-Pero ahora lo que nos importa no es precisamente que tan _activa _sea la vida sexual de Albus actualmente – el susodicho tuvo al menos la decencia de bajar el rostro apenado ante las palabras de Draco – sino en que ya Scorpius se está pasando de la raya con sus bromas. Más porque estas bromas han tentado con la salud de Albus.

Un bufido (nada propio de un Malfoy según Draco) provino de Scorpius quién se encogió un poco contra el sofá mientras volvía el rostro a otra parte. Sin embargo, Harry si miró la situación con interés juntando todos los cabos con rapidez, después de todo, ser auror desde hace casi veinte años no pasaba por debajo de la mesa.

-¿El que Albus esté… "así" – señaló a su hijo quién aún estaba tratando de limpiarse la nariz (ahora sin hacer mucho ruido) – es obra de Scorpius? – alzó una de sus cejas mirando al joven rubio extrañado.

El rubio mayor pareció aún más indignado al explicar lo sucedido.

-Colocó una de esas _brillantes _trampas de "Sortilegios Weasley" para jugarle una broma a Albus… - explicó el hombre a su marido – solo que no pensó que el hecho de estar en invierno _tal vez _Albus sería más propenso a contagiarse de un resfriado si le lanzaba tres litros de agua encima.

-Eran dos… - murmuró casi que imperceptiblemente haciendo que Draco Malfoy frunciera más su ceño.

-Scorpius, deberías estar avergonzado… - continuó hablando con voz estricta - ese tipo de comportamiento es inaceptable… ¡Te estás comportando como un Gryffindor!

-¡Hey! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos Potter al ver que usaba el término de "comportar como un Gryffindor" como si fuera un insulto.

-Sin ánimos de ofender – aclaró el rubio en tono comprensivo – para ustedes está bien eso de la impulsividad y el actuar sin pensar, pero para un Slytherin es simplemente un sacrilegio.

Y los Potter no sabían si en realidad eso fue una disculpa… O algo parecido.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Scorpius, estás castigado.

Scorpius le miró como si hubiese dicho una terrible grosería. Y Albus no pudo evitar mirar al chico con burla.

-¿Qué? Pero si tengo dieciséis, ¡No soy un niño para que me "castigues"! – dijo casi que con un hilo de voz.

-Pues deberías dejar de comportarte como uno entonces – contestó haciendo que el chico se mordiera su labio un poco.

Recordaba muy bien los "castigos" de su padre cuando estaba pequeño que consistía más que todo sin dejarle comer su postre favorito, o quitarle su escoba preferida y dejarle semanas sin volar. Pero de eso ya casi ocho años, no podía ni imaginarse cual podría ser su "castigo" ahora que ya tenía dieciséis.

Albus, mientras tanto, trataba de no reírse, su cabeza había empezado a maquinar la forma de vengarse del rubio una vez que estuviesen en Hogwarts, frases sueltas como: "¿Estás seguro que puedes hacer eso Malfoy? No quieres que tu padre te vuelva a castigar ¿o sí?" volaban por su cabeza haciendo que viera muy tentativo eso de volver solo para ver la cara furiosa del rubio cuando lo dijera...

-…Y lo mismo va para Albus.

-¿Eh?

El pelinegro se había distraído tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que los adultos habían fijado sus ojos en él.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con que también le dé un castigo a él Harry? – preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a su marido quién asintió como si fuera algo obvio y ni siquiera tendría que haber preguntado por ello.

-Por supuesto que sí. Se lo merece.

-Pe-pe-pero… - comenzó a tartamudear el moreno quitándose la manta como auto reflejo y quedándose al borde del sofá casi a punto de levantarse. Ahora el que sonreía ligeramente era Scorpius, tal vez luciendo más aliviado de no ser el único que iba a ser castigado - ¡Pero si yo fui el afectado en todo esto! ¡No pueden castigarme por algo que hizo este idiota! ¡No es justo!

-Si hablamos de lo que es justo o no Albus, estaríamos hablando en este momento del hecho de que en clases de pociones tropezaras _accidentalmente_ a Scorpius al momento que estaba agregando un ingrediente en su poción haciendo que esta estallara y que casi le valiera su calificación y que, después de todo, no hayas recibido un merecido castigo por ello – habló Harry con la voz bastante estricta, Albus pareció sorprendido por el recuerdo de aquel incidente ocurrido hace aproximadamente un mes.

-Pero eso si fue un acciden…

-¿Quieres que usemos veritaserum para averiguar aquello que ha sido accidente o no en los incidentes que han ocurrido entre ustedes durante los últimos cuatro años? – y los ojos verdes de su padre se vieron suficientemente decididos como para comprender de que sí estaba hablando en serio. Suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer resignado en el sofá, sintiendo la mirada _seguramente _satisfecha del chico a su lado. Después de todo no dudaba que hubiese sido él el que le hubo ido con el chisme a sus padres. Albus estaba claramente enojado por ello.

-Aunque le he dado la poción para el refriado a Albus(1)… – comenzó a hablar Draco satisfecho de que al fin los chicos hubiesen dejado de protestar - sabrán que lo que hará la poción será aliviar los síntomas y hacer que estos pasen más rápido de lo que lo haría normalmente, por lo tanto, el resfriado de Albus durará al menos tres días, sólo si se toma las pociones a la hora y tiene especial cuidado en sí mismo, y como en tres días será año nuevo y queremos que Al esté sano en ese entonces, Scorpius, tú serás el encargado de cuidarle.

-¡¿Qué?

Exclamaron ambos rostros jóvenes horrorizados.

-Estarás todo el tiempo con Albus para evitar que este se enferme ya que es muy probable que le de fiebre en algún momento, les darás las pociones correspondientes, y si es necesario le llevarás la comida a la cama y se la darás en la boca…

-¡¿Qué? - ahora el que exclamó fue Scorpius ya que Albus estaba muy ocupado procesando la información con la boca ligeramente abierta - ¡De ningún modo padre! ¡No haré algo tan… tan…!

-Y Scorpius… - la voz de su padre sonó bastante seria y Scorpius cayó al momento ante ella – no podrás ir al concierto.

"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-"

Albus sabía que aquel castigo había sido demasiado para Scorpius, y no estaba hablando precisamente el ser prácticamente su sirviente el tiempo que durara su resfriado, sino el hecho de no poder ir al concierto que tanto había estado esperando desde hace meses y que sería el treinta y uno en la noche, se podía decir que el rubio moría (aunque no literalmente) por ir al concierto de "The Magic Green"(2) la sensación del mundo mágico. El rubio era su seguidor desde que prácticamente el grupo se hubo fundado hacia ya dos años y casi nadie sabía de su existencia. El hecho de saber que no iba a ir al esperado concierto, había causado que el chico protestara, se quejara y maldijera sin ganar nada más que otra reprenda por parte de los adultos. Las palabras: "Me fuera quedado con mi madre" había afectado mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir al rubio mayor. Después de todo, desde que sus padres se habían divorciado era una tradición que pasaran los días antes de año nuevo, los cuatro juntos y que luego se fueran a la fiesta de fin de año que realizaban en la casa de los Malfoy en donde, luego de muchas negociaciones y demás, habían logrado que toda la familia decidiese reunirse.

Extrañamente, los más jóvenes nunca se habían quejado de esa tradición a pesar de que parecía no poder soportarse ni tampoco estar ni un minuto sin burlarse del otro o hacer una broma _inocente_. Claro… hasta ahora que el rubio parecía estar arrepentido de la tradición familiar.

Tanto Scorpius como Albus se habían ido a sus habitaciones a esperar la hora de la cena, el primero porque estaba enojado con su padre y no quería hablar con nadie, y el segundo porque sinceramente ya estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos del resfriado y la nariz se le estaba volviendo imposible de soportar por la piquiña y lo único que quería era acostarse un rato, después de todo sabía que la poción lo que hacía era hacer más rápido el proceso del resfriado, y sabía que era totalmente normal que ya se sintiera agotado, pronto tendría los ojos hinchados y sentiría su garganta arder, algo que realmente le fastidiaba, pero que tendría que resignarse, tampoco era la primera vez que pasaba una gripa.

"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-"

-¡_Hola!…_ - _el niño que estaba jugando de cabello rubio alzó su mirada con un gesto de molestia a aquel que le había interrumpido, Albus se removió un poco luciendo incómodo ante los ojos grises que le miraban fijamente como si se tratara de un objeto interesante, pero eso no le hizo dudar ante lo siguiente que hizo y decidió sentarse a un lado del niño – ¿Tu nombre es Scorr verdad? – el niño no contestó pero el otro continuó con rapidez – mi papá me dijo que podía venir a jugar contigo ya que mi papá y tu papá son compa… compa…- hizo una mueca como si se tratara de recordar de algo - ¡Son amigos! – Dijo por fin recordando que eso era lo que le había parecido que significaban las extrañas palabras de sus padres - ¡tengo casi cinco años! – dijo el niño orgulloso de sí mismo por considerarse ya grande – mi papá me dijo que tu también tienes también cinco y que te gustaban los "dagones" (3)… a mí también me gustan los "dagones" y mi papá me regaló este… - sacó un dragón de su bolsillo y este sí que llamó la atención del pequeño rubio quién se acercó más para mirar el dragón color negro con tres cuernos en la cabeza que le miraba con interés y movía su cola – me dijo que él peleó "conta" uno igual en la escuela – y el rubio abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendido y el otro pareció hincharse más de orgullo por su padre – que era "gaaaande…" - y extendió sus brazos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras - pero él lo venció. Yo quiero ser como él cuando "quezca" y también ganar a un dragón - y con esa frase terminó su monólogo no sabiendo que más decir ya que el otro tan solo se había quedado viéndole fijamente. _

_Pasaron tal vez minutos completos antes de que el niño rubio por fin hablara causando un gran alivio en el otro. _

_-Estoy jugando al castillo y al dragón – explicó por fin el pequeño señalando el castillo grande frente a él (y el cual seguramente su padre había agrandado con magia para entretenerle) – este es Ryu… - le enseñó al caballero en sus manos, una pequeña figura con una armadura - y mi nombre es Scorpius… _

_-Scorpus… _

_-No, no – negó rudamente el niño como si fuera muy importante que lo dijera bien – Scor…_

_-Scor… - repitió el moreno mirando fijamente los labios del otro. _

_-Pius… _

_-Pius… _

_-¡Scor-pius! _

_-¡Scor-peos! – dijo animado creyendo que lo decía bien pero en cambio los mofletes del rubio se hincharon con enojo pero volvió a intentar hacer que el otro niño pronunciara como se debía su nombre. Mientras, un par de ojos verdes observaba divertido la interacción de ambos niños._

"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-"

_-Mi papá me dijo que tu padre y él se casarían – fue el saludo que le dio Albus al momento de acercarse. El rubio había estado ocupado practicando con su teclado y cuando vio que el moreno se sentó a su lado decidió terminar con la pieza que estaba interpretando para saludarle, pero el chico le dijo aquello e hizo que le mirara fijo por unos segundos. _

_-Sí, padre también me lo dijo – aceptó por fin mirando fijamente al niño que había sido su amigo desde hace algo más de cinco años, cuando aquel día en la guardería del ministerio este se le acercó y le enseñó como pronunciar su nombre, luego de eso, el niño había vuelto varias veces más hasta que, de pronto ya no se veían en la guardería sino que sus visitas se extendieron a la casa de Scorpius y ya no había necesidad de ir a esta, el rubio vio una expresión extraña en el rostro del otro, casi incómoda y decidió preguntar - ¿Te molesta que se casen?_

_Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el morocho negara con la cabeza. _

_-¿Entonces qué pasa? – preguntó con curiosidad. _

_-Si nuestros padres se casan entonces… seremos hermanos ¿no? – preguntó de pronto su duda y Scorpius asintió. _

_-¿Y no quieres serlo? – volvió a preguntar el rubio. El moreno negó enseguida y Scorpius se sintió en un momento dolido por aquella declaración. Iba a decir algo mordaz o algo parecido cuando Albus volvió a hablar. _

_-Ya tengo un hermano y peleamos todo el tiempo, yo no quiero que tu y yo peleemos también – y confesó aquello que le estaba torturando desde la noche pasada cuando su padre se lo dijo. No quería que Scorpius y él pelearan tanto como lo hacían James y él. Simplemente… quería que nada cambiase entre los dos. _

_Al parecer, aquella información hizo que Scorpius se sintiera más tranquilo ya que sonrió. _

_-Claro que no vamos a hacer como James y tu, porque en primer lugar… James es un idiota, y yo no soy un idiota – aquella aclaración hizo que el moreno se riera un poco, tal vez dándole la razón – y segundo… no somos hermanos de verdad, seremos hermanastros, los hermanastros no son hermanos de verdad ya que no tienen la misma madre, así que no vamos a ser como esos hermanos que se pelean todo el tiempo. _

_-¿Lo prometes? – preguntó de pronto Albus mirando con ilusión aquellos ojos grises y haciendo que el rubio sonriera y asintiera. _

_-¿Así el próximo año entremos en Hogwarts seguiremos estando igual? – dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha, mano que el rubio estrechó sin dudar._

_-Pues claro. _

_-Vale, y si no cumples tu promesa te voy a molestar llamándote por tu sobrenombre…_

_El rubio alzó una de sus cejas sin comprender._

_-Scor-¡Peos! _

_Y un segundo después el rubio había empujado a Albus haciendo que cayera al suelo de trasero con un golpe sordo junto a una exclamación de dolor. Scorpius se levantó de un salto y se agachó a su lado mirándole preocupado pero un segundo después este comenzó a reír y el rubio no pudo hacer más que seguirle en su locura. _

"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-"

Cuando Albus abrió sus ojos motivado por un ruido en la habitación, se encontró con un lugar a oscuras, no pudo evitar sentirse confundido por donde estaba, momentos después se dio cuenta que solo había estado soñando… soñando con recuerdos de momentos que había creído olvidados o tal vez imaginados. Momentos en donde Scorpius Malfoy y él eran los mejores amigos.

-¿Ya se despertó _Bella durmiente_? – y aquella voz entre irónica y molesta le hizo girarse para luego sentarse en la cama, un rubio mucho más mayor que el de sus sueños yacía con una bandeja en su mano con lo que parecía ser comida mientras una expresión de molestia (que ya se había hecho frecuente cada vez que Albus estaba enfrente) estaba dibujada en su rostro.

De pronto todo el recuerdo de aquel día se hizo presente, junto con el profundo dolor en su garganta muestra de aquella molesta enfermedad, debía haber dormido durante toda la tarde ya que seguramente era la hora de la cena y por eso allí estaba Scorpius llevándole la comida. Aquello se le hacía extraño, pero eso no detuvo que el rubio colocara bruscamente la bandeja sobre sus piernas y le dijera con voz brusca.

-¿Puedes comer solo o acaso necesitas que te de la comida en la boca? – preguntó. Por el tono, Albus podría poner sus manos al fuego a que al rubio no se le había bajado ni un poco su enojo.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba muy cansado y aturdido por el sueño como para contestar algo para fastidiar al otro, así que simplemente contestó un:

-Yo puedo solo… gracias – y el_ gracias_ lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que el rubio creyó haberlo imaginado.

Scorpius parecía de pronto desubicado por la gentileza que presentaba el otro, y tal vez antes de que le diera por decir algo amable también (o eso imaginó el moreno) estuvo en un dos por tres en la puerta abriéndola para salir, no sin antes decir un:

-Cuando termines de comer y antes de acostarte toma la poción que te dejé en la mesita de noche.

Y se fue.

Albus se quedó un rato más mirando la puerta antes de fijarse en el pequeño vasito con un líquido rojizo transparente en su contenido.

De pronto, el haber tenido ese sueño, que era un recuerdo le había hecho sentir extraño. No recordaba que no había sido siempre que Scorpius y él habían comenzado con esas estúpidas peleas, y que habían momentos en las que se habían llevado de maravilla, tanto que habían dado por hecho de que siempre sería así… sin embargo, esos momentos habían quedado como algo tan lejano y habían sido reemplazados tan de pronto por peleas, discusiones, duelos, insultos que en realidad… en realidad no sabía el cuándo, ni mucho menos el por qué, todo había cambiado entre los dos.

CONTINUARÁ…

Recuerden... un comentario hace muy feliz y es la única paga que recibo, a parte que la única motivación para continuar este fic! *-*

Aclaraciones:

(1) Solo quiero aclarar que la verdad no sé como se pasan los resfriados en el mundo mágico, jeje. Pero en el caso de mi historia, las pociones no van a curar por completo un resfriado, lo único que va a hacer es que los síntomas pasen con mayor rapidez.

(2) "The Magic Green", no es otro que el grupo asiático llamado "The brilliant green" con la vocaloista Tommy Heavenly6, y aunque no soy fanática, me gusta mucho ese grupo y quise ponerlo como un grupo de la comunidad mágica. xD jeje.

(3) Leí por ahí que los niños comienzan a mudar sus dientes a los 4 años y medio, por eso es que Albus habla tan extraño y se come las letras, le falta un diente y por eso no pronuncia muy bien


	2. Y así comenzó todo

****No tengo palabras para disculparme por el retraso, gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia por comentar, no os merezco los comentarios, pero espero que puedan disculparme y recibir nuevamente esta historia que en serio que si quiero continuar y por ende terminar.**

**_Mariangel_****

**CAPITULO 2**.

_Desde que Astoria y él se hubiesen separado, su hijo tenía que estar de una casa a otra entre semanas, no que el niño se quejara de todos modos ya que era él quien pedía estar con su padre, pero Draco trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo y el niño se había negado rotundamente a separarse de él y había querido ir a su lugar de trabajo así se quedara algunas horas solo, pero al menos el rubio iba a visitarle a la hora del almuerzo o en cualquier momento libre. _

_Draco desde un principio había pensado que era una muy mala idea, a pesar de los años aún habían personas (las que habían perdido a familiares en la guerra, es decir toda la población del mundo mágico) que aún le consideraban un mortífago, y al ver que el hijo de Draco Malfoy estaba en la misma guardería con sus hijos, casi todos les habían dicho a los pequeños que no se acercaran al "hijo del mortífago", y por lo tanto el pequeño Malfoy se pasaba todo el tiempo jugando solo, el inefable mentiría si no dijera que le preocupaba de sobre manera el cómo podría afectarle de forma negativa estas acciones a su hijo, y muchas veces se comía la cabeza pensando que tal vez la poca interacción podría convertirle en un niño retraído, pero al parecer al pequeño Malfoy poco le afectaba el hecho de jugar solo, es más, parecía preferirlo (Draco no sabía si sentirse aliviado o preocupado por eso)_

_Ahora ir a la guardería (como siempre) a ver a su hijo y encontrar que ahí estaba Potter dejando igualmente a su hijo (que tenía la misma edad de Scorpius) e instándole a acercarse al pequeño… le hacía sospechar ligeramente de que tal vez… solo tal vez… Potter hubo llevado su hijo allí a propósito… Pero claro que eso era algo totalmente ridículo, ¿Para qué querría Potter que sus hijos fueran amigos? , y algo mucho más extraño aún era la forma en que Potter se estaba comportando con él últimamente haciéndole creer que tal vez querría limar las asperezas del colegio, pero eso sería simplemente algo inverosímil, ¿Para qué querría Potter, de todas formas, ganarse su simpatía? _

"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-"

-¿Aún estás afectado por lo de Scorpius?

La vos le hizo alzar la mirada y fijarla en el moreno. El cual se encontraba en esos momentos quitándose la ropa para dormir… algo que Draco simplemente adoraba, a su esposo nunca le había gustado dormir en pijama, a diferencia de él, pero eso no significaba que no le encantara ver a Harry en su totalidad con tan solo unos bóxers que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando nada a la imaginación. El rubio trató de no distraerse ante la visión y contestó:

-Scorpius siempre ha sido un chico rebelde, que sabe lo que quiere… no me extrañaría que ahora esté planeando la forma de cómo fugarse al concierto sin que yo me entere. Incluso si eso sería irse a pasar las navidades con Astoria.

El pelinegro podía ver claramente la preocupación en los ojos grises e inmediatamente subió a la cama y colocándose tras el rubio lo rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que el hombre se recostara por completo en él y dejara caer su cabeza en su hombro.

-Él te adora. No hablaba en serio cuando dijo lo de Astoria. Sería incapaz de abandonarte en Navidad.

Draco lanzó un suspiro cansado y en serio deseó que su esposo tuviese razón, lo más importante en su vida era Scorpius, y si Scorpius le dejaba o lo odiaba, él estaba seguro que se tiraría a morir.

-¿Sabes que es un riesgo el que estamos tomando cierto? – preguntó entonces el moreno - Ya habíamos planeado desde un principio que les haríamos estar juntos todas estas navidades a ver si esos dos volvían a reconciliarse, sin embargo… el que Albus se enfermara…

-No quisiera decirlo, pero creo que el hecho de que Albus este resfriado ayudará a que esos dos se reconcilien de una vez por todas, después de todo, no creo que Albus vaya a tener ganas de planear formas de molestar a Scorpius si está enfermo… y dudo mucho que Scorpius quiera aprovecharse de él.

-¿Tu lo crees? Es un Slytherin – dijo el moreno como si eso fuera explicación – se aprovechan de los momentos de debilidad del otro.

-Algo me dice que Scorpius debió haber estado en Gryffindor – y Harry casi se ahoga con su propia saliva ante la declaración de su esposo.

-¿Qué?

-Como dije antes, un Slytherin no es impulsivo, ni mucho menos, huyen si es necesario y cuando realizan sus venganzas, lo hacen parecer accidentes, Scorpius es una serpiente, pero tampoco me fuera extrañado que hubiese sido uno de los leones. Es valiente, yo nunca le hice cara a mi padre.

Harry besó el cuello de su marido haciendo que este se removiera dejando el cuello a disposición del otro.

-No puedes... comparar… a Lucius… contigo – y a cada palabra dejaba suaves besos de mariposas, siguiendo un camino hasta la oreja del rubio donde la agarró con sus labios y comenzó a juguetear con este haciendo que Draco se derritiera en sus brazos y perdiera noción del tiempo.

"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-"

_Oh perfecto… simplemente perfecto. _

Fue lo primero que pensó Albus al tratar de levantarse de la cama y sentir sus piernas de gelatina. El tan solo llegar a la puerta del baño le había cansado y el volver a su cama le había mareado.

-¡Trixy! – llamó el moreno dejándose caer en la cama, al momento el "puf" que indicaba que la elfina había llegado se escuchó en la solitaria habitación - ¿Se puede saber en dónde está el inútil de Scorpius? ¡Se supone que debía traerme la medicina! – exclamó sintiendo su garganta arder y casi no podía abrir sus ojos.

La elfina no había subido su mirada en ningún momento ya que consideraba a Albus uno de sus amos.

-El señorito Scorpius aún está durmiendo en su habitación, el señorito Scorpius le dijo a Trixy que no le molestaran hasta que se hiciera la hora del desayuno y Trixy sirve el desayuno a las nueve, señorito Albus.

-Idiota desconsiderado – susurró el moreno frunciendo su ceño ante la información – Trixy, tráeme la poción que me toca en estos momentos por favor. Y si puedes algunas uvas y leche de las cocinas.

-¿El señorito Albus desea desayunar ahora?

-Digamos que… algo así… - explicó el morocho sonriendo de forma ladina.

"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-"

El reloj sonó y Scorpius abrió sus ojos ante el sonido. Se tomó su tiempo para estirarse un poco y se dispuso a levantarse, solo que no esperó que cuando diera con sus pantuflas y se las calzara ocurriera algo que le hizo estremecer…

-¿Pero que demon…? - miró sus pantuflas las cuales contenían dentro uvas… uvas que él había pisado al levantarse – Albus… - dijo en seguida quitándoselas con enojo, dispuesto a no dejarse enfurecer, ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse con alguna sorpresa cuando se levantara producto de alguna mala broma de Albus, pero simplemente había bajado la guardia, por creer que este como estaba: "enfermo" alzarían bandera blanca en son de paz… pero al parecer el chico no lo creía así.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta, esta vez más que dispuesto de ver todo a su alrededor, y lo hizo, un hilo casi invisible a la altura de su pecho, sonrió. Y siguió el hilo hasta su destino, un pequeño bote con algo en su interior. El chico le miró burlón.

-Estás perdiendo dotes Al – y sin decir más la rodeó y con un simple hechizo de varita bajó el objeto y cortó el hilo y para su sorpresa, el estúpido bote estaba vacío – Pero que idiota. – susurró dejando el objeto a un lado sin prestarle mayor atención – se supone que le tienes que echar algo dentro Potter.

Se dijo, pensando que Albus era tan idiota que tal vez lo había olvidado. Típico de un Gryffindor.

Se dirigió ahora a la bañera, aún estado de alerta percatándose que no hubiese nada fuera de lugar, una vez que vio que sus cosas estaban tal y como deberían estar colocó con confianza el agua caliente y abrió la regadera para que esta callera en su cabello, relajándole… solo que…

Aquello no era agua.

-¡Serás cabrón…!

Y el rubio maldijo en voz alta mientras sentía la leche cayendo en su perfecto y rubio cabello, dejándole este completamente adherido con un tono blanco.

Mientras tanto tres personas se encontraban desayunando en el comedor.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien como para comer aquí? – preguntó Harry a su hijo quién seguía aspirando sonoramente por la nariz de vez en cuando pero aún así asintió.

-La cama me enferma – explicó mientras seguía comiendo.

-Me extraña que Scorpius no haya bajado aún – comentó el rubio mayor mirando a la entrada como si su hijo entraría en cualquier momento.

-Creo que me comentó que desayunaría en su habitación… - explicó con una sonrisa.

Tanto Harry como Draco le miraron incrédulos no creyendo que:

1)Scorpius y Albus se hubiesen hablado de forma civilizada y

2)Que Albus dijera aquello con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

Algo realmente olía mal ahí. Una de dos, o Albus le había jugado una broma a Scorpius, o milagrosamente su castigo había funcionado y ahora los chicos se llevaban mejor...

La mirada que se dirigieron Harry y Draco daba a entender que por supuesto ambos pensaban que era la primera opción.

"-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-"

-Creo que analizaste mal el hecho de que Albus no le jugaría bromas por estar enfermo – comentó Harry a su marido una vez que Albus se retiró a su habitación.

-Albus tendría que haber ido a Slytherin – fue todo lo que dijo el hombre haciendo que Harry se quedara con la boca abierta.

"-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-"

-¿Pero qué…?

Exclamó el rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba buscando no se encontraba en su habitación. Eran las dos de la tarde y ya habían almorzado, había subido a su habitación para alejarse de todos al menos por un rato y concentrarse en lo que le gustaba, aún estaba molesto con su padre por lo de la noche anterior y quería hacérselo saber encerrándose en su habitación, pero allí estaba… pasando rabia porque uno de sus objetos favoritos no aparecía y estaba seguro haberle dejado allí, fue un minuto después que se dio cuenta de que tal vez cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes tenía algo que ver.

-Potter… - masculló sin más saliendo de la habitación como una fiera enjaulada en busca de su presa.

Scorpius había tratado, sí que había tratado de ignorar la "inocente" broma que Albus le había hecho aquella mañana principalmente porque sabía que de cierto modo se lo merecía, el chico seguro estaba enojado porque él le hubo causado una gripe, y trató de ser razonable con las circunstancias, claro que… aquello ya estaba llegando al borde… Y el que el chico se hubiese metido con su nuevo reproductor de sonidos que tenía todas las canciones de "_The magic Green" _era ya pasarse de la raya.

¿Fastidiado?, era decir poco, ¿Cabreado?, se encontraba más cerca de la realidad y Scorpius no aguantó ni dos segundos al ver al causante de su desgracia, agarrarlo por las solapas de la camisa y estamparlo en la pared sin importarle que el chico estuviese enfermo…

-Me tienes hasta los huevos Potter – le dijo en un susurro peligroso, que denotaba que si no hubiese sido por su condición ya le hubiese dado el primer golpe.

Albus sonrió de medio lado luciendo realmente divertido, y nada extrañado por el comportamiento del otro.

-No sabía que un baño de leche te pondría de tan mal humor Malfoy – comentó casualmente haciendo que el otro achicara más sus ojos.

-No me importan tus estúpidas bromas Potter – susurró tratando de atemorizarle, cosa que no logró - ¿Dónde está?

Ahora sí que la expresión de Albus hubo cambiado a una de incomprensión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Dónde lo tienes?

-Malfoy no sé de qué coño me estás… - trató de zafarse del agarre sin mucho éxito porque el chico volvió a estamparlo contra la pared.

-De mi reproductor.

-¿Tu reproductor? ¿Por qué mierda yo querría esa cosa?

Y Malfoy, aunque no le soltó trató de ver si el chico decía la verdad o no. Claro que no pudo pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se viera obligado a soltarlo al escuchar que no se encontraba solo.

-¿Y a qué se debe este comportamiento Scorpius?

Albus suspiró casi imperceptiblemente al sentirse libre, realmente aliviado internamente por ser soltado al fin.

-Solo un inconveniente con Albus – comenzó a explicarse - él sabe que no me gusta que agarre mis cosas y se ha llevado mi…

-¡Por última vez Malfoy! ¡Yo no tengo tu estúpido aparato! – interrumpió Albus ya si enojado.

-¿Quién más sino tu se metería con mis cosas Potter? - replicó con el mismo tono elevado.

Pero antes de que Albus pudiese replicar una vez más el mayor habló.

-¿Te refieres a ese aparato que siempre te la pasas escuchando?

Scorpius miró a su padre con interés.

-Te lo he quitado yo – admitió sin un ápice de culpa en la voz haciendo que el menor le mirara alarmado – Es la otra parte de tu castigo Scorpius, debido a que no estás cumpliendo el primer castigo como se debe.

-¿Qué? – protestó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu deber era cuidar de Albus y darle las pociones a la hora, sabías que la primera poción tocaba a las siete y treinta, tu deber era dársela ni un minuto más ni uno menos, pero pasa que te quedaste tranquilamente acostado en tu cama…

Scorpius boqueó por un momento antes de contestar. El moreno se encontraba al margen claramente sorprendido. No esperaba que el mayor se hubiese enterado de ese detalle de Scorpius, después de todo, él no hubo comentado nada.

-Pero… le dije muy claro a Kin anoche que se lo diera.

-Y por eso, el elfo amaneció con las manos quemadas por la estufa por no poder cumplir tu orden ya que antes yo le había ordenado que no cumpliera ninguna de tus órdenes para tus deberes con Albus. Son tus deberes Scorpius, no puedes mandar a otro, aunque sea un elfo, a hacerlas. Si te dije que debías pasar todo el día con Albus cuidándole bien lo harás. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Y el rubio menor frunció los labios en un rictus de molestia para luego lucir resignado.

-Sí, señor.

-Harry y yo saldremos por un momento, llegaremos un poco antes de la hora de la cena, espero que la casa siga intacta y que no se vayan a lanzar ningún tipo de maldición en nuestra ausencia.

Y ambos chicos asintieron a las palabras. Viendo al mayor marcharse a su habitación.

El hombre entró a la habitación y se dejó caer recostado a la puerta. Su marido se encontraba saliendo en esos momentos de la ducha, y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No era nada del otro mundo, solo Scorpius atacando a Albus porque pensó que este le había quitado la cosa esa que siempre escucha – dijo llevándose los dedos a la cien y presionándolas en un masaje. La cabeza parecía estarle apunto de estallarle, no sabía ni como ni cuando Scorpius se había vuelto alguien tan rebelde, tal vez esas serían las consecuencias del matrimonio fracasado de sus padres y de una niñez solitaria con ese hueco siendo llenado solamente por Albus. Pero si fuera así, el chico no tendría por qué buscar tratar al moreno tan mal… todo lo contrario.

-No te preocupes… - dijo entonces Harry como si le leyera la mente a su marido – tu mismo me lo dijiste, es un Malfoy, dale tiempo…

Y en verdad quiso que las palabras que le había dicho a Harry unas noches atrás mientras pensaba en el extraño comportamiento de su hijo estuviese en lo correcto, no sabría qué hacer, si por alguna forma su hijo _en verdad _odiase a Albus. Eso que había hecho, lejos de solucionar las cosas, las pondría mucho más tensas.

Scorpius espero que la puerta de la habitación de su padre se cerrara antes de comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario a lo que era su habitación.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Pero es que no escuchaste Malfoy? Tu padre dijo que deberías…

El rubio se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada molesta.

-¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó sin más haciendo que el chico le mirara impresionado.

-Ehm… ¿No?…

-¿Es hora de alguna de tus pociones?

-Pues no…

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda en algo Potter?

-No… pero…

-Entonces ¿Qué coño quieres? No creo que en serio me quieras encima de ti todo el día ¿o sí?

Y el chico parpadeó un par de veces extrañado ante las palabras del otro. En serio… si otras veces le hubiese contestado de esa manera seguro ya estarían rodando por el suelo matándose a golpes y tal vez fue por la buena suerte o mala suerte de la situación, el que ahora el resfriado le estuviese afectando el ánimo y que ahora lo que más quisiera es irse a dormir… es más ni siquiera tenía ánimos para discutir sobre aquello, lo único que tenía era un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Y tal vez fue por eso que le dejó ir.

El rubio se fue con pasos molestos a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Viendo a un aturdido Albus por última vez, se dejó caer en la cama y tuvo que ahogarse en su desgracia.

Estúpido padre, había sido un error haberle dejado a cargo de Albus. Él no podría hacerlo por más que quisiera, y es que simplemente no podía estar ante la presencia del moreno sin la tentación de picarle un poco. No podía soportar el aura tensa que se forjaba a su alrededor. Suspiró. Y cerró los ojos. No tendría nada más que hacer por el resto de la tarde, y sin pensar en más se dejó envolver en sus recuerdos.

No siempre había sido así, no siempre había odiado a Potter a un punto de no querer tenerle cerca. Es más… antes… antes creía que se moriría si no le tenía cerca… pero las cosas cambiaban… todos cambiaban. Y Albus fue el primero en hacerlo.

*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*

_Se habían prometido estar juntos, y habían llegado al acuerdo de hacer todo lo posible para quedar en la misma casa, fue por eso que sintió una fuerte decepción al ver que Albus Potter caminaba a la mesa de Gryffindor y recibía la bienvenida de los de su casa. _

_Lo miró por largo rato no pudiendo creer aún que estuviesen sentados en diferentes mesas, y cuando el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada arrepentida, no pudo evitar que el enojo bullera dentro de sí y que la serpiente en su interior le hiciera mostrar sus colmillos con enojo. Apartó su mirada furiosa, y siguió observando a los niños que quedaban por ser sorteados. No le interesaba ver a Albus ya... lo único que quería era que ese sentimiento de traición se fuera._

_Pero cuando esa noche se fue a dormir a su torre, aún lo tenía. Había escuchado la voz de Albus llamándole, pero no le había hecho caso y le había ignorado por completo. Saber que el resto de los años estarían la mitad del tiempo separado… fue como sentir uno de sus mayores sueños rompiéndose, como cuando esperas con anhelo a que suceda algo y que cuando sucede, es realmente decepcionante. _

_No queriendo pensar más en eso y envolviéndose en sus mantas se obligó a dormir, no importándole las lágrimas que bailaban en sus ojos desde la cena y que rodaron lejos de estos, hasta su almohada. _

_Lo ignoró, ya que… aunque aún fuese un niño, era un Malfoy. Y los Malfoy nunca lloraban. _

*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*

_Los siguientes días Scorpius había hecho hasta lo imposible por ignorar a Albus. Se aseguraba de llegar justo a tiempo a las clases, y se sentaba lo más alejado posible del moreno. Y una vez que era el final de la misma se aseguraba de ser el primero en salir. La táctica le había funcionado por dos días pero ya el tercer día Albus le había trancado toda escapatoria en la primera clase. No sabía cómo lo había hecho pero había logrado que todos los asientos estuviesen ocupados excepto el primero de la primera fila. Y cuando el rubio iba a seguir de largo, tal vez esperando encontrar uno al final el chico exclamó: _

_-Este asiento está desocupado Malfoy. ¿Hay algún problema en que lo ocupes? – preguntó con voz entre ofendida y acusadora. _

_El rubio maldijo mentalmente al moreno, ya que este sabía perfectamente que él no quería llamar la atención de ningún modo sino era necesario claro, y aquel comentario había hecho que el salón entero se volviese para mirarles murmurando. No le quedó de otra más que sentarse diciendo un: "No, no tengo problemas" _

_Está bien, Albus había logrado lo que quería, ya lo tenía a un lado, pero eso no quería decir que tuviese su atención, así que solamente se concentró en sacar sus cosas, arreglarlas y estar pendiente de la clase. A pesar de que la insistente mirada del moreno le hiciera querer voltear solo para encontrarse con esos irises verdes… se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo a no sucumbir a la tentación y mantener su vista firme al frente._

_Cuando el profesor Ethan anunció el final de la clase, le faltó velocidad para escabullirse con sus cosas. Diablos, lo hubiese logrado si el tintero no se le hubiese resbalado de las manos, gracias a Merlín había estado tapado porque o sino hubiese tenido un ligero desastre en su asiento y túnica. _

_-¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Albus en el preciso instante en que él se incorporaba una vez recogido el objeto del piso, el morocho ya se encontraba son su mochila al hombro y sus cosas ya deberían estar dentro, lo que quería decir que, así pusiese pies en polvorosa y se fuera lo más rápido posible (un intermedio entre correr y caminar) no podría zafarse, así que… no rindiéndose tan fácilmente, decidió enfrentarle. _

_-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Potter. Así que aléjate de mí – murmuró en un tono peligroso. Albus le dirigió una mirada herida ante la hostilidad dirigida, y por un mísero momento Scorpius quiso patearse así mismo por haber causado esa expresión en Albus. Pero una vocecita dentro le decía: "Se lo merece, él te lastimó más" y eso fue lo único que le hizo morder la lengua para no disculparse y darse vuelta. Se colgó la mochila y salió al pasillo, ya no quedaban muchos alumnos a los alrededores, conscientes de que se fueron a la siguiente clase. _

_Scorpius iba a apresurarse, no quería llegar muy tarde a la clase de encantamientos que tendría con los de la casa del topo, e iba a olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Y todo hubiese marchado sin contratiempos si alguien no le hubiese tomado del brazo y le hizo girar. _

_Los ojos verdes le miraban con enojo y la mandíbula estaba apretada, como si se estuviese conteniendo en esos momentos para no golpearle. _

_-Pues yo sí que tengo mucho que decirte idiota y no pienso esperar a que te de la gana de dejar tu infantil rabieta, considerando que esta puede durar hasta navidad, así que si no quieres hablar, al menos vas a escuchar ¿entendido?_

_Y los ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa, era la primera vez que Albus se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera y demostraba aquella determinación propia de los de la casa de los leones al enfrentarlo. Scorpius simplemente estaba sorprendido, y al parecer esto fue suficiente para que el chico con la corbata negra y roja comenzara a hablar. _

_-Sé que te fallé, sé que te había prometido que estaríamos juntos todo este tiempo, pero simplemente al final… - el chico respiró profundamente antes de decir lo último en voz baja - no pude desear ir a la casa de las serpientes. _

_El rubio frunció el ceño un poco más. Eso era lo que había imaginado que había ocurrido, después de todo, el padre de Albus le había dicho al chico en secreto que él podría desear a la casa que ir. La única forma de que no hubiera ido a Slytherin era porque el chico simplemente no lo había querido así, y eso era lo que más irritaba a Scorpius en realidad, el que el moreno no quisiese estar con él. _

_-Claro, simplemente porque sos un cobarde y te sentiste intimidado por las serpientes – dijo hiriente arrastrando las palabras. Era más fácil decir que Albus era un cobarde y no simplemente aceptar que no quería su compañía, porque la segunda opción dolía más. _

_-¡No soy ningún cobarde! – exclamó con un tono enojado, pero luego trató de tranquilizarse – es algo que simplemente… tuve que hacerlo Scorp. Llevo días pensándolo. Mi madre ha estado haciendo planes porque estaba segura de que asistiría a Gryffindor, y yo… he estado tan separado de ella Scorp, ella se ha sentido muy mal porque siempre estoy la mayor parte del tiempo con papá y con ustedes y… ya no tengo mucho tema de conversación con ella, pensé que si quedaba en Gryffindor podríamos tener algo en común que solo el vínculo madre-hijo. _

_El rubio mantuvo su expresión inmutable en todo momento, aunque debía admitir que la explicación le había quitado un peso de encima, le había… relajado. Claro, que no lo hizo notar y Albus viendo que no tenía nada más que decir continuó:_

_-Sé que… sé que debí habértelo dicho, pero también sé lo importante que es para ti asistir a Slytherin por tu familia. Y no creí que fuera justo ponerte en una encrucijada y (aunque no creí que lo hicieras) hacerte ir a la casa de los leones – Al parecer Scorpius hizo una expresión renuente porque el chico sonrió divertido – si… no lo harías… y no quería hacerte sentir culpable tampoco. También pensé que así no estuviésemos en la misma casa podríamos pasar nuestro tiempo libre juntos de todas formas. Que… no te importaría lo de las casas. _

_Y al parecer terminó su discurso ya que había bajado la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro al igual que la mirada que ahora estaba fija en el piso. Scorpius lo miró por largos segundos la situación le había dejado sin habla. En realidad siempre habían estado hablando de asistir a la casa de la serpiente. O mejor dicho, Scorpius siempre había dado por hecho que ambos irían a la casa Slytherin y Albus… él Simplemente nunca le había preguntado al moreno lo que quería en realidad, solo recordaba que el chico siempre aceptaba mansamente lo que el rubio dijese y pensó que la casa a la que irían en el colegio no sería la excepción. Claro que ahora venía con este valor que nunca había notado y le sorprendía. _

_-Al parecer no hubieses podido evitar ir a esa casa así lo hayas pedido – fue la respuesta de Scorpius haciendo que el moreno levantase la cara sin comprender – al parecer la tonta nobleza y el valor Gryffindor debe ser hereditario, ¿Qué más podría esperarse de una larga dinastía de Gryffindors? Igual que yo con las serpientes, lo tuyo es de sangre. _

_Y Albus alzó una de sus cejas sin comprender muy bien que era lo que el chico quería decir, el rubio no pudo evitar virar los ojos. _

_-Oh Merlín, no me digan que lo estúpido también tiene que ver con la casa… - e hizo un gesto de dolor con el ligero golpe que recibió. Pero al momento sonrió al igual que el moreno. _

_-¿Quiere decir que me perdonas? – preguntó con aire ilusionado el menor. _

_-Quiere decir que trataré de aceptarlo. Pero me deberás mucho de tu tiempo libre para que no me importe mucho el que no estemos en el mismo dormitorio ¿Entendido? _

_Y ante el comentario, el otro amplió más, si era posible su sonrisa. _

_-Por supuesto. ¿Qué tal si empezamos esta tarde después del almuerzo? Tengo unos cuantos bocadillos que me traje de casa y podemos ir al lado – propuso con ilusión. _

_-Hecho. _

_Aceptó el rubio con mucho mejor humor. No hubo nada que le hubiese hecho arruinar el resto de la mañana, ni siquiera el castigo que le dio el profesor de encantamientos por llegar tarde a su clase. _

*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*

Se despertó con el sonido de la puerta, alguien estaba golpeándola con insistencia. El rubio ahogó un bostezo y se levantó con pereza para encarar a aquel que había interrumpido la pequeña siesta.

Se sorprendió un poco, al ver al moreno allí parado, con los ojos rojizos, al igual que las mejillas y las mandíbulas apretadas.

-Pero… ¿Qué diab…?

-Me haces el favor y te quedas callado Malfoy, que tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte – dijo con voz algo ronca pero igual de imponente, pocas habían sido las veces en la que el moreno le había mirado de esa manera y Scorpius tragó saliva inconscientemente nervioso - ¡Joder Malfoy! Créeme cuando te digo que si pudiese escoger el no acercarme a ti en lo que quede de mi estadía en este lugar lo haría con gusto, pero no quiero estar enfermo por más tiempo simplemente porque tu no cumples con tu deber de cuidarme, además que padre ha prohibido a los elfos traerme la medicina y no podrá dármela otra persona que no seas tú. Y en serio, que no estoy ni en condiciones ni tengo el humor para soportarte así que me haces el favor y mueves tu jodido trasero hasta las cocinas y me buscas las estúpidas pociones que me corresponden y un vaso con agua que tengo sed…

Y Scorpius se quedó mirándole con una expresión bastante impresionada antes de por fin hablar.

-¿Pero que te…?

-Y tampoco quiero escuchar tus jodidas quejas, ni tus lloriqueos de nena y temo que si no haces bien tu trabajo te vuelvan a quitar algo importante para ti y vuelvas a chillar y a encerrarte en tu habitación.

Ahora sí que estaba furioso. Entrecerró sus ojos e iba a mandarle a la mierda sino fuera porque un estornudo interrumpió el momento y un Albus mocoso y con los ojos llorosos era realmente lamentable.

-Iu… que asqueroso – dijo con expresión repulsiva mirándole y agradeciendo que al menos se hubiese girado para no lanzarle encima sus jodidos gérmenes - Demonios… en verdad que pareces una verdadera mierda.

-Oh, disculpe usted que en estos momentos no me vea como un modelo de revista. Pero luciría mejor si _alguien _quisiera echarme una mano con esto… - dijo señalándose la cara mostrando lo mal que estaba… y lo logró, al menos el rubio sintió compasión.

-De acuerdo… pero que conste que es solo la lástima la que está actuando, ve a tu habitación y no salgas de allí, voy en seguida con la estúpida poción – aceptó virando los ojos y cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él. El moreno pareció sonreír satisfecho y Scorpius solo suspiró con resignación.

-Oh, casi se me olvida, tengo hambre. Y me gustaría que me preparases un emparedado con mermelada de frambuesa y no puedo pedirle a los elfos que me lo traigan… padre se los prohibió.

-No abuses de tu suerte Potter.

Y sin decir más se dirigió a las cocinas, no dejó que Albus dijera más nada principalmente para no romper ese ambiente pacífico que se sintió que se formó entre ellos luego de ese oportuno estornudo del chico, no quería admitirlo pero al verle en ese estado algo dentro de sí se removió, principalmente porque sabía que si él hubiese estado más pendiente el chico estuviese mejor. Él mismo había pasado varias veces por esa gripe, y su padre se había esmerado en complacerle, darle las comidas adecuadas a las horas, al igual que las diferentes medicinas y consentirle para que no se sintiera tan mal. ¿Y él que había hecho con Albus? Ignorarle como un perro sarnoso. Suspiró. Se sentía terrible y lo peor es que hace mucho que no se sentía así por Albus, hace mucho que no sentía otro sentimiento que no fuera enojo por su ex amigo y hermanastro. Y esto le estaba rebasando.

Llegó a las cocinas y buscó en las alacenas donde sabía que guardaban las pociones, allí la encontró. Reconoció el color rojizo que siempre le había identificado y tomó luego la taza con las medidas, una bandeja y buscó el vaso con agua, cuando estaba arreglando la bandeja con las cosas para subirla sin problemas observó algo en lo que no había prestado mucha atención antes… un pequeño objeto rectangular de color oscuro con unos cables que colgaban de los lados. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo observó con curiosidad y a la vez desconfianza.

La pequeña nota que se encontraba bajo el objeto fue lo que le llamó la atención entonces. Había solo unas cuantas palabras escritas con una letra poco pulcra y ovalada.

"_Trata que no te vean con ella… el señor Malfoy no notará su ausencia de todas formas ya que lo escondió en mi habitación"_

Sabía quién lo había escrito, no debía ser un genio para sumar dos más dos y saber que la habitación a la que se refería era la de Albus, después de todo, su padre estaba en lo cierto si había pensado que ese era el lugar en donde nunca se le ocurriría haber buscado. Seguramente Albus había dado con él y había decidido entregárselo.

Y Scorpius… Reconoció que quería decir aquel gesto.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Esa era la forma en que el moreno estaba intentando alzar una bandera blanca entre ellos. Tal vez una especie de tregua que seguramente duraría el tiempo que durase la enfermedad.

Suspiró con resignación.

-Estás abusando de tu suerte Potter… - susurró pero esta vez, con un tono algo triste y resignado.

Él sabía que estaba cruzando la línea que él mismo se había auto impuesto. Pero parecía que esta vez sería algo que no podría evitar.

Y tratando de ahogar esa vocecita que le susurraba: "Aún estas a tiempo de alejarte" se dispuso a preparar el emparedado que el moreno le había pedido, creía que eso sería suficiente para que el otro también viese que quería hacer las paces.

***CONTINUARA...***

**Hola, creo que esto debe ser un nuevo record... cinco meses para actualizar... u.u en verdad lo siento, trataré de no tardarme mucho con la proxima actualización, ya estoy volviendo una vez más con las publicaciones por aquí, y quise retomar en primer lugar esta historia olvidada. **

**La mitad del cap ya tenia más de tres meses escrita y no quise modificarla, a su momento lo ví ideal y así se va a quedar, con las bromas dirigidas a Scorpius y demás. Debo admitir que mis partes favorita son los recuerdos. *-* adoro el escribir como esos dos llegaron a tal punto y como se inicio la relación de DracoxHarry, sorry, pero es que ambas parejas las adoro y estoy cumpliendo dos de mis gustos al escribir esta historia. jeje. **

**La verdad es que no super que nombre ponerle al capítulo, así que decidí colocarle el nombre del recuerdo. Ya que practicamente al final del cap es como un nuevo comienzo para ellos. Una nueva oportunidad de tregua, así como en el recuerdo, si se me ocurre un mejor nombre lo cambio. xD**

**Espero que les esté gustando como se va desenvolviendo las situaciones, aun tengo otras historias que actualizar así que pido paciencia ¿Si?. :) ¡Se cuidan!**

**PD: ESTA HISTORIA AÚN VA DEDICADA A UNA DE MIS ESCRITORAS FAVORITAS SELENE, SI ALGUIEN SABE SOBRE ELLA PORFAVOR ESCRIBIDME. :(**


End file.
